Harry Potter and the Lake of Trechory
by Zhaneel
Summary: (BONUS:Hermione has changed! Will Ron make his first move?)Harry Potter goes to his 6th year at Hogwart and is expecting a year like anyother. Full of adventure, and danger. However, this is more true than he had ever expected. (Rating and Title may be


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Sorry guys, I am not JK Rowling, however if I was, I would never have come out with Harry Potter action figures. (Don't ask only fellow author Amaranth Sedai knows what I am talking about!) I wish I owned this masterpiece but I don't. It's all JK Rowlings. So don't bother suing me please!

Author Note: Ok, this is a fanfic about Ron and Hermione eventually getting together. I am totally open to suggestions about upcoming chapters, but I want this to remain PG13. ~Gives warning stare to all of those Slash fans out there~I mean it kids! No funny business Oh and the story will pick up, it's just kind of slow in the first chap so keep reading anyway please!!!! Now on with the story!

Summary: Hermione has changed! Her appearance anyway But she is still the book reading know it all we all are used to. Will Ron finally make a move this year?

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Harry felt the train takeing off from platform 9 3/4. It was to be the sixth year of going to Hogwarts; Ron sat in front of Harry with a dreamy look while Harry was too excited to sleep. He had made it through another summer vacation with the Durselys. Well, 'vacation' wasn't the word for it. How about Living Hell? With Dudley turning 16 himself, he had begun to waddle his fat self around the house with pride. His pink face and piggy complexion seemed to sneer at Harry from every corner. Knowing that Harry was not allowed to use magic outside of school was the best present ever. The mean and evil tricks Dudely had played on Harry were so low that even Uncle Vernon had to stick up for Harry. Well once, when Dudley had taken Hedwig and stuffed her into the attic with no food or water for two whole days. But that was only because, Hedwig had begun to screech so loudly, that Uncle Vernon threatened Dudley to give him the attic key or he would break his nose.

An unfamiliar face popped into their car, "That's where you two are! I've been looking all over for you pair."

"You were?" Harry asked.

Ron stirred suddenly, his freckled face slightly confused to see a young girl talking to them.

"Yes, of course I was silly! How has your summer vacation been Harry? Has it been good?" The brown haired girl asked.

Her complexion was a soft cream and her hair in a tight bun behind her head. The girls hazel eyes matched the color of her hair. The girl awaited an answer.

"Hello? Are you two dumb?"

"Oh No, no, sorry. Uh, yes I had a lovely vacation, what about you Ron?" Harry answered suddenly.

Ron was still dumbfounded, "Hmmm? Oh yes, smashing."

The girl smiled, strangely perfect teeth grinned back, "Well, I must be going. Neville has no one to sit with, and Draco is prowling around up front for his next victim. Not to mention that I really must catch up on my reading of 'Pigardo's Easy Guide to Perfect Plant Production.' I got a bit lazy over the summer, guess I got too wrapped up in reading 'Hogwarts, A History' the eighth time in a row." She smiled again. "Well, good bye now!"

The pretty girl vanished as soon as she finished the sentence, not waiting for an answer. Ron and Harry looked at eachother.

"It couldn't be." Harry stated with disbelief.

"Could it?" Ron finished.

The two paused and made a double take towards the door. The pair poked their heads into the next cart observing the young girl who was now sitting with strict posture in a train seat. The girls robes were black and a perfect fit. Her eyes held diamond shaped glasses, reminding the two of McGonagall. The girl was in fact reading her plant book with definite interest, while Neville began to look for his warty toad Trevor. The girl couldn't be the bushy, brown haired know it all that the two were so used to could it? They brought their heads back into their car and sat back down.

The two looked at each other in disbelief. "Hermione?!"

The two popped their heads back out into the next car. Hermione had her wand out now and was practicing a new wand wave while muttering words softly under her breath. She seemed to feel like she was being watched, so she looked up. Her hazel eyes glazed over her lenses, a perfected McGonagall maneuver, and looked towards the stunned pair. The two looked at each other and entered Hermiones car. She watched them take a seat in front of her on the crimson velvet cushions. The two just looked at her baffled by the sudden change.

"Well?" Hermione questioned. She slapped her book shut and set it down. "Say something!"

"What happened?" Ron asked truthfully, letting the words roll from his tongue before actually thinking about them as usual.

Harry however gave him a stiff elbow in the ribs, followed by an 'ow' by Ron and then an explanation from Harry. "What Ron means is, uh Did you do something different with your hair?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and set her glasses down in a folded position, "if you must know I did. You know that straightening hair glop I used at the ball two years ago? Well I decided it's much easier to use if I plan to put my hair up, which I have wanted to do for some time now because it is too hot on my neck during the summers and in that stuffy common room. My glasses I have had for quite some time, I just never wanted to wear them. However, my subscription for contacts went up and my parents didn't have the time to take me to get new ones before school. So I dug them up and put them on. Then third I started to use 'Madam Marshas Marvalous Face Clensor'. All though I only wanted to use that because I kept getting this one zit right about on my nose. But that's over with that now. Aside from those three things, I have done nothing really."

Ron still had a dumb founded look on his face. Harry as well. Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't look that different"

However, as soon as she finished that sentence, Malfoy had begun to walk over towards her. His greasy blond hair slicked back as usual. His pale weasel like complexion cracked with a sneer like always. He reached Hermiones seat and scowled at Potter, "Move aside Potter. You too Weasily, this young lady doesn't want to be bothered by you do you?"

Harry and Ron scowled, while Hermione showed she didn't like the idea too much of Draco coming on to her.

Malfoy leaned over close to Hermione and spoke to her with a disgusting drawl, "want me to get rid of them for you?"

"Back off Malfoy." Harry stated.

Ron backed him up, "Yeah shove off, before I break your bloody nose."

"Well, well, well seems like these two have a crush on the lovely in the seat. Come on, you don't want to sit with them." Malfoy snarled.

Hermione looked up towards Malfoy, she answered him with a sweet and polite voice, although her words were nothing of the sort, "I can choose who I wish to sit with Malfoy. I don't need to listen to your nauseating rubbish."

Suddenly Malfoy realized who Hermione really was, "Well Granger. You clean up fairly nice for a Mudblood." Malfoy replied.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron stated angrily.

"Anything else?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy ignored Rons warning and continued with the insult. "You may look like a pretty girl, but all you really are is a sniveling little snot hiding underneath those heavy robes."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Speak for yourself Malfoy. Now you really must be going on with yourself, I have things to read before school. Not to mention talk to these two so sorry, there's just not enough room for your behind in this seat."

"Shut up Mud blood, I wouldn't want to sit with you if my life depended on it. You slimey, disgusting mudblood. You have no right to act as if you are above me." Malfoy answered.

Harry and Ron were fuming. But Hermione remained calm. She began to scan the pages of her book. "You had better be careful Malfoy."

"Or what? What are you going to do to me?" He asked.

Hermione continued to flip pages casually, "Oh I'm not doing anything to you. It's just that you are blocking Crookshanks from his seat."

Just then a great ball of yellow fluff jumped from a storage locker for small things above Malfoys head and landed on his shoulder. Claws dug into Malfoys shoulder as he screeched with anger and pain. Before he could harm Crookshanks however, the cat hopped into Hermiones lap leaving deep rips in Malfoys cloak. Malfoy huffed with anger and moved on to the next car. Harry and Ron began to crack up laughing at once when Malfoy left. Hermione merely smiled and shook her head. Crookshanks purred with content and made himself comfortable on Hermiones lap. Soon they three would be arriving at Hogwarts and begin a new adventure. Little did they know some rather nasty things would occur at their school this year. 

-------

Ok so the ending was a little choppy, but what did you think? Please leave a review if you thought it was good, bad whatever. I am totally open to any and all flames. Not to mention compliments and suggestions.


End file.
